User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome! Gleaming Saphire (We are escorted to Baracuss' ship. Baracuss turned to us and said) Welcome aboard Brothers...--''M.A.'' Indeed... (Looks out the glass at the passing stars. I looked woried...) Blasphemy! What you speak is heracy! ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] 02:47, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Uhhhh Should I take you to themedics brother? ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] 02:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Baw Wee Aren't you forgeting someone?--Maydor Antairious 03:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Proto-type Energy Reverter --Baracuss 03:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) please tell me Are banned from halopedia for ever please tell me.GruntMaster772 Talk Pages and role plays *Talk pages are for talking about problems, success and other things on Halo Fanon. Not Roleplays **RP:Index are for your role plays Now i'd be much more happy if you could start using the right pages for the right reasons, i don't want to have to force move things. You What was wrong with you before? Baw Wee 18:38, 13 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Evil How could you be tempted by evil? Baw Wee 18:49, 13 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The Councilors Why would you think the Councilors were pushing you around? Baw Wee 19:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Hooray! that's good to hear. Baw Wee 19:10, 13 July 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Not only you Well if you did not know also Zuka Anthanee is also banned, and also if you did not know again EliteGirl visited for some days but she will visit in august.GruntMaster772 Umm I cant say that I do remember you. Tom Porowski I am back I am back to Halofanon.You can see that my userpage is reconstructed.Sorry for leaving I was on Starwars fanon.If you want to see my fanons on sw fanon then tell me and I will give you some good links to see.spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 11:43, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Look at my star wars results: Your results: You are Lando Calrissian Lando Calrissian 74% Chewbacca 68% R2-D2 61% Han Solo 60% Emperor Palpatine 56% Boba Fett 56% Luke Skywalker 55% Qui-Gon Jinn 55% Mace Windu 54% Anakin Skywalker 53% Tall, dark, and handsome. Not much seems to bother you. Maybe because you're so smooth. You truly belong with us here in the clouds. Spartan-53 12:34, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Already taken Sorry elitemaster but SPARTAN 2.5 project is already taken. Now you can place a altered universe where its not the same as the original halo universe or you can change it all together. SPARTAN-089 18:42, 2 August 2008 (UTC) The Fanon Contradiction Rule was abolished back in December of 2007, so there is no issue here. I'll simply disambig the pages. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:10, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Also i see that you love Elites. If so then you might like my Covenant Neutralists. I've been working on them ever since i was new to the site because i love elites and the way that they're the best race in the galaxy! But yeh, check it out when you've got a chance. Thanks, Same Person, Different Look. EliteMaster117 you may remember me as BuZZKiLLJAKE117 on Halopedia. I have come here as Zamra 'Vorum in case you are confused. Its been hard being banned from Halopedia, however I will be able to return to Halopedia on September 21, 2008 as will you and few of our other friends. -Zamra 'Vorum maps hey bloodthorn17, hows beta the map's .3 version going? -draco flyme Your new Armour Have you ever watched the Codex Series? If you have then your Armour looks like a Serapheam Gaurd's--Baracuss 19:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Aegis-Class Battlecruiser That is hilarious! You guys used a picture of Mass Relay from Mass Effect for your Aegis-Class Battlecruiser. I'm not saying thats bad. Its bloody brilliant!!! Zamra 'Vorum Specops I got specops to reply on my page by giving her the link to my talk page. I think its strange that she replys only on her talk page. Zamra 'Vorum ''Comm Relay'' Back So are you comming back to halopedia and I got to tell you I am a lueitenant rank sorry for spelling. Who are you? please confirm Username. ''E.M'' Dude... One of your articles about a Spec-Ops Elite says that he studied under the teachins of His Grandfather, for he was a Master Swordsman... is it just me or does that sound familiar? What What do you mean.Eaite'Oodat 17:17, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ya Yes, yes it has. Baw Wee 18:08, 13 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Meh... My router is acting up so I can only play XBL for like a half hour. Then I have to log back in. People say it's my connection. Baw Wee 18:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Same here I have a D-Link to, but the NAT setting is Strict which is really bad and I don't know how to change it. Baw Wee 18:23, 13 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee NAT settings The settings are, Open-really good, Moderate-ok, Strict-bad. Baw Wee 18:33, 13 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What?! You can't promote yourself! You'd need to ask one of the High Councilors first. Baw Wee 19:12, 13 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Huh? Do the other High Councilors know of this? Baw Wee 19:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Well then I'm not sure if it's a real promotion because aren't the other councilors supposed to decide besides just one? Baw Wee 19:30, 13 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Baracuss Antairious What's this about premoting yourself to the rank of High Councilor!--Baracuss 22:18, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I am sorry. But the Council must decide... however! I shall help you any way possible!--Baracuss 15:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Good Day Reclaimer Hello to you, I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope, I am the Categorizer and Expedition Construct to the Librarian and her Expedition team. Unfortunately I am unable to locate her, so I'm afraid that I'm here trying to find her here with minimal success Krana 'Ralsamnee My Mate--Baracuss 00:29, 15 September 2008 (UTC)